


Doing a full body paint on Arthur

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Erotic, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Sex, bod paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Youre watching Arthur painting his face, which ends up in the desire to paint his whole body by yourself
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 9





	Doing a full body paint on Arthur

You watch him doing his make up and once again he takes the brush to his tongue and paints it white.He looks at you after he did so, because he knows it makes you go wild inside and he enjoys knowing how he can make you go crazy over things like that.

You`re standing behind him, but he catches your eyes through the mirror and smirks before he puffs on his cigarette.

You lean towards him and hug him from behind just to steal his brush. Arthur laughs and asks you what you are up to, but you won`t tell him. He will notice.

You take the brush and dip it into the white paint to put it to his chin, making all the way down his throath and neck, . Taking every curve of his jawline, making your way down to his collar bones. You lean in to kiss along the lines before you let them be covered in white.The slight touch of the brush ghosting over his heart. He is already shirtless so you don`t have to undress him to continue.

Arthur watches you closely the cig sticking to the corner of his mouth, right where the smirk grows.

The soft brush is about to discover his whole body now. caressing his fragile chest, his nipples.

You pay a lot of attention to his ribs. The part of his body which makes him seem so fragile. The brush defines the space between the ribs, which pop out a lot, especially now that Arthur decited to lean back , sinking deeper into his make up seat, closing his eyes, letting his eyelids flutter under the sensation of your touch. It might be the brush that strokes his skin but it`s still your hand leading it, which turns him on in ways he didnt expected.

Arthur asks you to sit on his lap. You wouldnt let him ask you twice.

A second later you found yourself sitting on his knee, so you can still reach his tummy with the brush. His muscles are twitching slightly under the touch and you are once again fascinated by his body. He looks like a poem to you. A poem which has never been written before. A poem of a language too marvelous for most people to understand.

Everytime you dip into the paint, he openes his eyes for a brief moment, observing the movements of your fingers. The same fingers that loved him every night.

Painting down his belly button. Way down....

You can`t help but getting turned on by reaching his V-line. Letting the brush slide along the bones which lead to the waistband of his underwear.

A quiet sigh escapes your lips.

Arthur moves his leg a bit, which feels like an entire earthqake reaching your core. You slip up his knee and lift one leg to fully sit on his lap now, your legs crossed behind his back, the brush in your right hand still lingering where his panties begin.

Arthur puts down his cigarette and grabs your face to kiss you. You can feel him getting hard while your tongues get lost in a dance he surely hears the melody to in his head. he always does. Every kiss is a song to him. Making love an orchestra.

“We`re not done yet” you breathe into his mouth.

“Damn right we aren`t.” his smirk interrups the kiss.

Arthur stands up from his chair, holding you in his arms, your legs still wrapped around him tightly.

Your fingers let go of the brush, which falls to the ground on the bedroom floor, before he lets you down on the bed to undress you.

He admires every exposed part of your body, blessing it with hungry kisses, leaving white stains all over your inner thighs before he finally pulls down his own panties to get on top of you.

The body paint makes his skin feel even more softer to the touch as it usually does.

You can`t wait for him to rubb it off on you, make you the white ghost of his undying love for you.


End file.
